


is that for me?

by sonicaspirin



Series: Hetstaine [3]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: A/B/O, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Groupies, M/M, PWP, power bottom dave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: “James，快点，我身上快闻不到你的信息素了。“
Relationships: David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine, James Hetfield/Dave Mustaine
Series: Hetstaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023088
Kudos: 4





	is that for me?

**Author's Note:**

> 86年的詹马/双A/微量effelstaine /power bottom马大卫  
> PWP短打一发完

"i'm with the band."他们说，然后光明正大地混进演出结束后的派对。

渴望着被乐队标记，就像甘愿为雄狮露出脖颈的羔羊。事实是，他们大多不是软弱的羔羊。乐队的骨肉皮大多是alpha，被同类标记是一件可耻的事情，但是总有人心甘情愿地露出后颈。那些好像随时随地都在发情的omega也在，扭动柔软的腰肢，疯狂散发甜美的信息素，仿佛不知道这种场合对omega来说有多么危险。天哪，别再故意把酒撒到人身上了，别装了，谁不知道他们到底想干什么。不过是想让那些被牵着鼻子走的alpha为他们的酒精和毒品买单。

不知道是什么特别的原因，Dave今天特别烦躁。他平时算得上是热爱派对的人，但不是今天，今天不行。或许是今天来的alpha太多，导致Dave几乎连自己的信息素都闻不到了。

他现在只想回旅馆好好睡一觉，最好能枕着他的alpha睡。

他也闻不到James的信息素。

烦死了。Dave拎着一瓶啤酒跌跌撞撞地在人群里找那个高挑的、金色卷发的身影。该死的没完没了的派对，该死的应酬，该死的alpha，该死的啤酒。他又喝了一口，决定自己今晚还不够醉，于是摸到吧台后给自己灌了满满一杯威士忌。现在感觉好多了，烈酒辣得他把金色的眉毛皱成一团，好在清醒了许多，Dave甩了甩头，希望至少把脑子里混乱的信息素和廉价香水味甩出去。你可能随时会被某一种特别合胃口的信息素吸引，但在所有人都毫不收敛信息素的场合，事情就没那么有趣了。Dave也是alpha，只不过他从来不像那些缺德的同类一样肆无忌惮地散发信息素。熏死了，Dave把衣领拉起来遮住鼻子，试图只用眼睛寻找James。

哦，他果然在人群的中央，真是为难这个害羞的主唱了。

Dave只觉得讽刺。认识了这么久，在他面前James依然像一只被照顾得当的大型宠物狗，而他们只不过相差三岁而已。

甚至在和Dave上床的时候James都很害羞和内敛，把一切主动权交给对方。就像Dave教会他吸食白粉和不要命地喝酒一样，Dave也教会了James怎样和男人做爱，准确地说，怎样好好地操自己。他还记得第一次的时候怎样引导James亲吻自己苍白的肌肤，摸索自己的敏感点，还有指使事后精疲力尽的James帮他把从大腿内侧流下来的乳白色粘稠液体清理掉。Dave和James的其他任何不良行为都有同样的特点：上瘾。于是James喝酒越来越多，在台上越来越自信，也越来越熟悉Dave的sweat spot，逐渐摸清了怎样能让Dave在他身下发出淫荡的欢愉尖叫。你可以这么说，James已经在各个领域都能独当一面了。

Dave看到James被一群年轻漂亮的酷小孩围着，有omega也有alpha，哦，甚至还有几个beta，他们聚在一起说说笑笑，信息素则暗自较劲着互相碰撞，熏得Dave头疼。他不喜欢那些穿着短裙和吊带的金发女孩，James不需要她们，他有比那些姑娘漂亮得多的金色卷发。他即使穿着简单的黑色短袖衬衫和牛仔裤，看起来都像一个北欧的神，一个golden god。James的气味压倒性地迷人，他是alpha中的alpha，只有这种人才有资格疯狂释放信息素，Dave愤愤地想着。他低着头沉默地捕捉空气中稀薄的James的味道，他想要更多。

或许Dave只是偏袒James。

他恶狠狠地把酒杯砸在桌子上，企图引起James的注意。但是吸引来的只有一些更劣质的alpha。他们问他怎么了，为什么不高兴，想不想跳舞，想不想喝酒，想不想吸毒。Dave只想让他们赶紧滚，越远越好，最好还能在滚之前把他的James还回来。

“James！“他还是没忍住。

……

“JAMES!"

金发的青年回头看了他一眼，又迅速融入吵闹的人群中。

翅膀硬了，小东西。Dave气急败坏地想着，把手里的半瓶啤酒塞到旁边一直跟着他的棕发小孩手里，站起身来。他隐约记得那个孩子，和自己名字一样，弹贝斯的，一直叽叽喳喳地跟在他屁股后面，唯一的缺点就是不是金发。

Dave终于决定亲自去找James，他甚至考虑了一下要不要带一个omega一起，证明自己也没有闲着。

于是Dave终于搂住了Junior的腰。

“hey，James。“他不怀好意地笑着，戳了戳金发青年的肩膀，“玩得开心吗？”

“Dave！我一晚上都没有看到你，还在找你呢！“

放屁，小兔崽子，你最好是。

“姑娘们，”Dave清了清嗓子，“我可以把James借走一会儿吗？是这样的，我们有点正事需要解决。“ 他当然不在乎其他人会不会同意，或者说他不需要任何人的许可，因为James本来就是他的，现在不过是物归原主罢了。

James用力捏了一下Dave的屁股。

“谢谢，小美女，现在你可以回家了。“Dave低头贴着Junior的耳朵残忍地宣布了他被利用的事实，在这个可怜的孩子反应过来之前就拉着James的手腕大步走向出口。

终于，新鲜空气。

-

“Dave？你在犯什么……“ 没等James说完Dave就把对方塞进出租车里，强硬地捂住他的嘴，径自把酒店的地址报给司机。

James轻轻舔了舔他的手心。

他松开手，任由金发青年凑上来抱着他的脸接吻。James的膝盖明目张胆地顶在Dave双腿之间，现在他肯定能感觉到自己硬了，Dave不自觉地把腿夹的更紧，偷偷寻求被牛仔裤阻挡住的炽热温度。力气真大，还像狗一样喜欢舔人，Dave任由James吸吮饱满的下唇，把舌头伸进来侵略他的口腔。然而能够交换的只有酒精的味道，他们都太醉了，毕竟在五颜六色的鸡尾酒里腌了一整个晚上。

Dave很快双手撑在James的肩膀上强行把他挪开，把对方的衣领拽过来擦掉溢出嘴角的唾液，然后索性埋在James肩窝里，想深深吸几口独属于他的alpha的诱人气息，结果却很令人失望。James身上的信息素紊乱得像群交刚结束，Dave厌恶地扭过头，把他推得更远了，自己几乎贴上了车门。

“Dave？“

“妈的，你难闻死了，别靠近老子。“

“可是你也……？“

“回去洗完澡再和我说话。“

-

Dave裹着毛巾坐在床上，对浴室里James若隐若现的背影咽着口水。他的阴茎已经硬得发疼了，他想要，现在就要。现在就想让James标记自己，射在里面，精液被抹得到处都是，让自己沾满alpha的味道，然后炫耀他是James的所属物。

“Dave。“他终于洗好了。

“James，快点，我身上快闻不到你的信息素了。“ Dave果然还是对新鲜出炉的香喷喷的James下不了狠手，虽然鉴于James今天晚上的表现，他根本不值得什么温柔的前戏。这得怪James信息素的味道太棒了，好闻到Dave觉得自己的脊骨都酥酥麻麻的。

“Dave，别这样……我们都是alpha，你自己的信息素又不是不好闻。“ James在Dave身边坐下。搂住他的腰，侧过身在吉他手后颈落下一个个潮湿的吻，嗅着他的气息。企图跳过双方都心知肚明的步骤直接哄Dave入睡。

接着James刚刚穿上的浴袍就被扯掉，Dave顺着床沿滑下来，跪坐在他双腿之间，透过厚重的刘海直勾勾地盯着James不知所措的蓝眼睛。Dave按住他的大腿，在确定James无法反抗之后安抚地轻轻挤压着对方紧实的肌肉。他的脸现在离James的阴茎大概只有20厘米。Dave闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，把金红色的卷发全部捋到耳后扎成一个简单的低马尾。

James知道他要干什么了。

“Dave，你不累吗？我今天喝了太多酒我真的不一定能……“

James要用力抓住床单才能把已经到嘴边的呻吟咽下去，他低下头试图用乱糟糟的金发挡住隐忍的表情。这太羞耻了，他的阴茎感兴趣地抽动了一下，James被身体背叛了。他知道自己不应该这么容易被点燃。他总是任由Dave摆布，太害羞以至于没有办法拒绝。Dave永远准确地知道他想要什么。就算醉到不省人事，只要Dave想做，他也能有办法让James硬起来。

“可是我想要。“Dave把整张脸紧紧贴在James被包裹在短裤里的勃起上，故意发出急促的喘息，鼻尖不老实地戳来戳去。James只想按住Dave的后颈把自己的阴茎全部塞进他湿热的嘴里，看看这个婊子还能不能露出那可恶的得意笑容。很好，Dave能感觉到男友已经开始起反应了。就是这样，James从来不会拒绝他，没有人能拒绝Dave跪在地上给他们口交。Dave并没有脱掉James身上最后一层布料，而是隔着短裤直接舔着半硬的阴茎，舌头完全伸出来沿着柱身描绘他的形状。现在的Dave像一只正在恶趣味地玩弄猎物的野猫，只挑逗地用鼻尖轻轻蹭着James的囊袋。你完全可以说Dave在床上就像一只脾气古怪的猫，发情的猫，确切地说，从他刺耳到让隔壁邻居砸门的叫床声，和在James肩背上留下的抓痕就可以判断出来。Dave知道这样浅尝辄止的舔舔蹭蹭远远满足不了James，更满足不了自己。他想要被James填满，想要被那个漂亮的阴茎阻挡住呼吸直到控制不住生理泪水。但是在此之前，James要先受点苦。

“Dave，求你……“

“求我什么？“

James微微抬起臀部，让Dave能更方便地把短裤扒下来。已经完全硬起来的性器立刻弹到了Dave被欲望熏得潮红的脸上。他快速伸出舌尖舔舐掉渗出来的前液，轻吻着前端，然后一点点把整根阴茎都吞吃进去。Dave偷偷松开钳制住James大腿的手，让他能够挺起腰把性器粗暴地操到自己嘴里。

-

Dave仰起头对上James的视线，捂住嘴努力地咽下苦涩的精液。他缓慢地站起来，跨坐在James身上，出乎对方意料地，抓起James正温柔地抚摸着他脊背的手，放在了自己的臀瓣上。

“James，把你的手放在有用的地方。“

“可是，Dave？“

“我想要你在我里面再射一次，能做到吗？我的小狮子。“


End file.
